1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to the field of computer system hardware maintenance and management, and in particular, to the integration of heterogeneous computer systems into a single computer maintenance and management system.
2. Background Information
The computer industry is presently expanding on approaches for providing System Enclosure Services (SES) in computer systems. As is generally understood in the art, System Enclosure Services refers to a number of computer system enclosure hardware maintenance and management/control functions, such as power supply and cooling system control.
As one example of a system enclosure services implementation, the American National Standard for Information Systems (ANSI) has proposed a model SES for Small Computer System Interconnect (SCSI) access to system services, i.e., power, cooling, indicators, etc., within an enclosure containing one or more SCSI devices, e.g., direct access storage devices (DASD""sxe2x80x94hard disk drives), which is described in the working draft entitled xe2x80x9cSES SCSI Enclosure Services,xe2x80x9d X3T10/Project 1212-d/Rev 8a, Jan. 18, 1997. SCSI is a known bus standard.
System Enclosure Services (SES) includes a group of related functions aimed at, for example, sensing and controlling power and cooling apparatus, as well as managing vital product data (VPD) information, within a computer system. VPD is, generally speaking, hardware component identification information, such as the type of component, the model number, etc. A hardware component which can be serviced after a computer system has been assembled and delivered may be referred to herein as a field replaceable unit (FRU). The term FRU includes peripheral devices such as a floppy disk drive, for example, but also may include power supplies, input/output card devices, e.g., disk drive controllers and bus adapters, and even motherboards and backplanes. The associated VPD serves to identify an FRU so that particular characteristics of the FRU can be determined and taken into account in performing maintenance.
System Enclosure Services are generally provided by enabling low-level communication paths inside a computer enclosure and between computer enclosures, in the case of a computer system with multiple enclosures. In other words, the services are generally provided using a low-level network, which will be referred to as an SES network.
A typical SES network implementation would include a central Server node and multiple Workstation and PC (personal computer) nodes, for example. The SES Server node performs a variety of supervisory functions, such as managing the VPD information, e.g., collecting and configuring the VPD information, controlling power supplies, e.g., turning the power supplies ON and OFF, controlling cooling fans, and sensing component failures throughout the network, via the other network nodes.
A system power control network (SPCN) is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,430, and from copending application Ser. No. 08/912,561, filed Aug. 18, 1997, entitled xe2x80x9cFAIL-SAFE COMMUNICATIONS NETWORK FOR USE IN SYSTEM POWER CONTROLxe2x80x9d, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,256, both of which are assigned to the same assignee as the present application. The SPCN communications network is a low volume serial network used to monitor and control power conditions at a plurality of nodes in a computer system, for example, the IBM AS/400 (IBM and AS/400 are registered trademarks of International Business Machines Corporation). The nodes typically include microprocessors which monitor the status of, and make occasional adjustments to, the power conditions at the respective nodes. The SPCN, therefore, by definition inherently provides system enclosure services and can be seen as an implementation of an SES network.
It is further known to use vital product data (VPD) for correlating the physical locations of system components with their corresponding logical addresses in a computer system, from the copending patent application Ser. No. 08/971,687, filed Nov. 17, 1997, entitled xe2x80x9cMETHOD AND APPARATUS FOR CORRELATING COMPUTER SYSTEM DEVICE PHYSICAL LOCATION WITH LOGICAL ADDRESSxe2x80x9d, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,411, assigned to the same assignee as the present application. As described therein, memory, e.g., non-volatile random access memory (NVRAM), is provided on a backplane (e.g., a PCI backplane) and written with VPD information, such as the type of backplane, manufacture date, backplane serial number, type of slots on the backplane, etc., and this information is retained for use by the operating system if and when needed for service actions, upgrades, or for on-line configuration management and order processing.
Further, the VPD information may advantageously be accessed, for example, using an SPCN such as are disclosed in the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,430 and in the other related application Ser. No. 08/912,561 (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,256).
A variety of adapter/connector/bus types and standards are known, and one of these is the peripheral component interconnect (PCI) standard. The PCI bus is a synchronous, processor independent, 32- or 64-bit bus (128-bit is imminent) that functions similarly to a processor local bus. The PCI bus can be thought of as a buffered intermediate or so-called mezzanine bus, that is, an extension of the processor local bus. It is coupled to the personal computer processor local bus by so-called xe2x80x9cbridgexe2x80x9d circuitry, but maintains its own separate set of circuits. The original PCI bus specification required a constant speed of 33 MHz, which translates to a transfer rate of 80-120 Mbs in a 32-bit environment, and up to a 264 Mbs transfer rate in a 64-bit environment. The PCI bus operates on 5 volts, 3.3 volts, or both. A 66 MHz PCI bus is now used, and 133 MHz is expected to be the next bus speed available.
Other standard types include ISA (Industry Standard Architecturexe2x80x948/16 bits) and EISA (Expanded ISAxe2x80x9432 bits), SCSI (Small Computer System Interconnect), MCA (Micro Channel Architecture), VLB (VESAxe2x80x94Video Electronics Standard Associationxe2x80x94Local Bus), AGP (Accelerated Graphics Port), and USB (Universal System Bus), to name just a few of the more prominent. The bus types generally have different maximum bus speeds, and newer bus types generally have higher bus speeds. For comparison purposes, the bus speeds can be referenced by the quantity of data transferred per second. The original IBM PC (IBM is a registered trademark of International Business Machine Corporation) had a bus speed of about 1 megabyte per second, the IBM AT about 4 megabytes per second, a typical ISA bus about 8 megabytes to a maximum of 16 megabytes per second, the EISA bus has 32 megabytes per second, the MCA bus 20-40 megabytes per second, the VESA VL-1 has 20-132 megabytes per second, the VESA VL-2 up to 264 megabytes per second, the PCI version 1.0 has 80-120 megabytes per second and the PCI version 2.0 up to 264 megabytes per second. Bus speeds can also be quantified by their clock frequency, e.g., in mega-Hertz (MHz).
Currently in the industry there are various initiatives to attempt to achieve the xe2x80x98lowest-costxe2x80x99 Server network while achieving the highest possible form of xe2x80x98systems-management,xe2x80x99 such as the NetPC and Network Station paradigms. A few exemplary initiatives in this area are Microsoft""s ZAW (Zero Administration for Windows), Intel""s DMI (Desktop Management Interface), and Intel""s IPMI (Intelligent Platform Management Interface). IPMI describes interfaces and a specific software command/register set running on DMI compliant hardware to perform SES functions. ZAW is application middleware that takes advantage of IPMI and DMI to enhance Systems Management features that ultimately lower the xe2x80x9cTCOxe2x80x9d (Total Cost of Ownership) of a Server network. Further information about these efforts/implementations can be obtained from their respective manufacturers.
These xe2x80x9chomogeneousxe2x80x9d concepts of SES, i.e., in network computers using the same operating system, have expanded to incorporate intelligent and in some cases xe2x80x98peerxe2x80x99 processing nodes in a variety of Server chassis. Intel""s IPMI (Intelligent Platform Management Interface) and SSI (System Server Infrastructure), as well as the IBM PC Company Service Processor, and IBM""s AS/400 SES, are examples of this expansion.
However, one problem or limitation in the above efforts is the inability to use an SES Server node from one system inside a different, i.e., heterogeneous, system server node. For example, an IBM AS/400 Server SPCN node is not useable inside an IBM PC Company Server box. It would be desirable to overcome this limitation of present SES implementations for the purposes of remote power control, diagnostics, and logical-to-physical correlation, and apply them to a heterogeneous system.
One SES system is known which allows remote power control by one computer system (a network Server) of a different computer system (a networked desktop PC). This SES system is called xe2x80x98MagicPacketxe2x80x99. This technology requires an Ethernet (or Token Ring) connection (usually a PCI Ethernet cad) in both systems. The controlling node, i.e., usually a Server, can send out a unique xe2x80x98packetxe2x80x99 to the desktop PC to xe2x80x98wake-it-up.xe2x80x99 That is, the Ethernet card in the PC uses the PCI bus 3.3 VAUX A14 pin to maintain standby power to a small amount of logic on the Ethernet card. Upon receiving this special xe2x80x98packet,xe2x80x99 the A19 PME (Power Management Enable) pin which is connected to the main Power Supply is xe2x80x98raisedxe2x80x99 turning the power supply xe2x80x98ONxe2x80x99 and the PC powers up.
However, a problem with this known technique is that it is a completely xe2x80x98dumbxe2x80x99 switch. Not only is it not able to turn OFF the PC main power supply, but also it is not capable of detecting any fan or power faults that may occur. These faults ideally should be detected and identified by the Server so maintenance personal can be called.
Another known system, called xe2x80x9cTivoli,xe2x80x9d is directed to managing a heterogeneous network. Tivoli is the premier IBM Systems Management toolbox used by system integrators to manage heterogeneous computer networks. However, generally speaking, Tivoli can only collect SES information, and generate reports and alerts, and can do so only when the operating system is fully operational. That is, Tivoli cannot manage and xe2x80x98controlxe2x80x99 basic low-level SES function. For instance, Tivoli cannot control backplane and chassis VPD EEPROM updates, remote chassis power control, or provide other heterogeneous SES management. Further, Tivoli cannot accomplish any of the management functions prior to the Operating System being completely booted and/or operational.
As mentioned above, there are certain xe2x80x98low-levelxe2x80x99 system management capabilities now being added in some systems. Initiatives such as IPMI, DMI, and ZAW, mentioned above, are integrating to broaden the xe2x80x98controlxe2x80x99 mechanisms of both system chassis hardware (like power supplies and fans) and service enablers, like logical-to-physical correlation capabilities. That is, they are integrating the control and service capabilities, as well as integrating functions, so they work in concert with each other.
However, these initiatives are not yet completed. Further, as proposed, they cannot connect to and/or control heterogeneous systems, like OS400 and most UNIX platforms, for the purposes of SES.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved system enclosure services (SES) system which permits heterogeneous communications and control.
It is, therefore, a principle object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for a heterogeneous system enclosure services connection.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus that solves the above mentioned problems so that an SES node from one system may be used with an SES node inside a different system.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by the method and apparatus disclosed herein.
According to an aspect of the invention, a system enclosure services (SES) server node from one system can be used inside a different system. For example, according to an aspect of the invention, an IBM AS/400 SPCN Server node can be used inside a IBM PC Company Server box, for example, for the purposes of remote power control, diagnostics, and logical-to-physical correlation, i.e. to provide system enclosure services.
According to an aspect of the invention, a mainframe or mini-computer system power control network node is disposed on an adapter card which can be plugged into smaller or less powerful heterogeneous network computers. For example, according to an aspect of the invention, an SPCN node is provided on a PCI card which can be plugged into any Netinfinity or IPMI compliant Intel box PCI card slot, and can be used for remote power control and data collection of that chassis, i.e., to provide system enclosure services. A Netinfinity or IPMI compliant Intel box refers to an Intel processor based computer operating, for example, Microsoft NT or Santa Cruz Operation Unix, or its equivalent.
According to an aspect of the invention, a mainframe or mini-computer system can be used to manage system enclosure services for smaller or less powerful heterogeneous network computers. According to an aspect of the invention, an IBM AS/400 computer system box, and the corresponding IBM OS400 Operating System, for example, can be used to manage remote powering on/off of the Netinfinity or IPMI compliant Intel boxes, as well as managing certain xe2x80x98alertsxe2x80x99 generated from Service Processors in these boxes.
According to another aspect of the invention, the xe2x80x98rangexe2x80x99 of system enclosure services (SES) is expanded to include heterogeneous communications and control. In particular, according to an aspect of the invention, SES is expanded to implement a portion of SES in two different (heterogeneous) systems.
According to another aspect of the invention, a mainframe or mini-computer can connect to practically any platform designed around industry standard buses and system enclosure services. According to an aspect of the invention, an IBM AS/400 computer system, for example, can connect to virtually any heterogeneous platform designed around standards such as the PCI Bus and their Service Processor/SES connections and interfaces with IPMI and DMI. Standardization allows the connection and permits the management of various aspects of system enclosure services in heterogeneous platforms. The connections allow an IBM AS/400 computer system, for example, to xe2x80x98power-controlxe2x80x99 another system.
According to another aspect of the invention, an adapter node is provided for use in adapting internal system enclosure services to a system power control network to thereby provide remote power control, diagnostics, and logical-to-physical correlation information to the system power control network.
According to another aspect of the invention, the adapter node is for use in one computer of a plurality of different types of computers, having a respective internal system enclosure services low-level communication path.
According to another aspect of the invention, the power control network has a plurality of nodes, one of the nodes being a control node.
According to another aspect of the invention, the adapter node includes a substrate having electrical contacts adapted to plug into a system bus connector in the computer to be controlled.
According to another aspect of the invention, the substrate further has at least one system enclosure services interface connection to connect to an internal system enclosure services low-level communication path in the computer.
According to another aspect of the invention, the adapter node further has a system power control network interface connection for connecting to the system power control network.
According to another aspect of the invention, a processor of the adapter node is provided for coordinating communication with the system power control network and with internal devices on the internal system enclosure services low-level communications path.
According to another aspect of the invention, power control, diagnostics, and logical-to-physical correlation information signals are communicated between the system power control system control node and the adapter node to provide system enclosure services support to the one computer of the plurality of different types of computers.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system power control network for a plurality of heterogeneous computers is provided. The network includes a control node disposed in a first computer and at least one other node disposed in a second different computer. A first communications medium interconnects the first node and the at least one other node. An internal system enclosure services low-level communications path is disposed in the second computer. The at least one other node includes an adapter which interfaces the internal system enclosure services low-level communications path with the first communications medium.
According to another aspect of the invention, the adapter includes a first connector for plugging into a system bus of the second computer, a second connector for connecting to the internal system enclosure services low-level communications path, a third connector for connecting to the first communications medium, and a processor for controlling auxiliary power and issuing commands on the internal system enclosure services low-level communications path, and the first communications medium, through the second and third connectors, respectively.
According a further aspect of the invention, the system bus of the second computer includes a peripheral component interconnect bus, and the first connector includes a peripheral component interconnect bus connector having pins for enabling power management and for obtaining auxiliary power even when the second computer is powered off.
For example, according to another aspect of the invention, the peripheral component interconnect bus includes a power management enable connection (PME) and a standby power connection (3.3 VAUX). The adapter plugs into a PCI bus slot connector but only uses the power management enable (PME) signal pin and the 3.3 volt auxiliary (3.3 VAUX) power pin. The adapter processor is operational to turn the second computer on and off using the power management enable connection or an external power connection, and to operate on power obtained through either the standby power connection or the external power source when the second computer is in an off state.
According to another aspect of the invention, the adapter includes readable and writable memory, and the adapter processor is operational to exchange data and commands on the internal system enclosure services low-level communications path, and the first communications medium, through the second and third connectors, respectively, based on operating code stored in the memory.
According to an aspect of the invention, the second computer includes a system enclosure services (SES) processor connected to the internal system enclosure services low-level communications path, which performs system service function in cooperation with the adapter processor.
According to an aspect of the invention, the adapter has the capability to either communicate logical to physical correlation to the second computer""s system enclosure processor""s operator panel (OP panel) or to control a series of segmented light emitting diodes (LED""s) mounted directly to the adapter.
According to an aspect of the invention, the second computer includes an bus bridge/input-output processor (BB/IOP) which interconnects the second computer system bus with a system bus of the first computer on a second communications medium. The BB/IOP is addressed by an operating system of the first computer through the second communications medium using a logical address. The BB/IOP is connected to the adapter processor to provide physical location information. In this way, a logical address-to-physical location correlation can be accomplished by reading the physical location information from the adapter through the second communications medium using the BB/IOP logical address.
These and other aspects of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description set forth below.